


Olympian Effort?

by absolute-worst-idea (cxptained)



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Fluff, Interviews, M/M, Rio 2016 Summer Olympics, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxptained/pseuds/absolute-worst-idea
Summary: “You must be his number one fan, right Alex?”“Oh, definitely. I’ve read every single one of them and there’s not one that I wouldn’t recommend to anyone. He’s been as busy as an athlete training for the Olympics these past months but it’s definitely all been worth it.”“You would say that, half of them were inspired by you.” Henry reminds. Alex throws a smug expression to the audience who laugh adoringly and Alex tries not to think about how strange it is to be so popular simply because people think your relationship is sweet.------------------Nora and Alex have a bet. How many times can Alex fit the word Olympics into a live interview? Sorry, Henry.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 176





	Olympian Effort?

**Author's Note:**

> 14malbert on Tumblr requested something to do with using the word Olympics to talk about their feelings! It got a little off prompt, but I think it came back around at the end! Either way, I hope you enjoy!

“And our next guests need no introduction. Last year they took the world by storm, bridged continents and tore down boundaries. We love them, you love them; and here to talk about his author debut it’s the charming Prince Henry of Wales and the stunning Alex Claremont-Diaz!”

The audience goes crazy. There’s cheers and claps and Alex is sure he hears one woman yell something about them being soulmates. Whether she means the two of  _ them  _ or him and his boyfriend, he isn’t sure, but he slips his hand into Henry’s as they emerge from the wings and into the light. They raise their arms, waving to the people that are so eager to see them, some of whom camped outside all night to get their chance.

Alex is strangely at ease under a spotlight despite the nerves that often course through him. The smile on his face is effortless, his shoulders are loose and when he sits down he simply takes a moment to adjust his blazer comfortably before looking out to the crowd behind the blinding light with a grin. He knows that beside him, Henry is the complete opposite. The relaxed posture Henry takes is not relaxed at all, forcing himself behind that mask he still thinks he has to wear in public places. 

“Hello to the both of you, and thank you so much for coming.” The british host, who’s name is Michael, says as Alex leans forward and rests his hand on Henry’s knee. He feels the tension seep from his boyfriend, as if remembering that he doesn’t have to pretend to be who he isn’t anymore. 

“Pleasure to be here.” Henry greets, and Alex is happy to see the smile on his face is his natural one. He gives another squeeze for good measure.

“Yeah, this is amazing. I hadn’t been to Manchester before this. I’m very slowly seeing all of this country.” Alex laughs, gesturing with his free hand. 

“Henry hasn’t taken you on a full tour then yet?” Michael asks with a grin. Alex turns to see Henry’s face. He looks at him like the stars were forged into those beautiful blue hues. . 

“Not yet. But I have been promised one eventually. Who knows, maybe I’ll get to see it sometime before the UK hosts the Olympics again.” He teases good-naturedly, nudging his beloved with his shoulder where they sit side by side.

Henry turns to glance at him, an eyebrow quirking.

“I’m sorry love, I have been a little busy writing a book.” Henry rebuts with a smile and the host jumps willingly onto his segue.

“That’s right!” Michael says with a nod. “You’ve written a book of poetry, all original works by you and all the proceeds are going to your LGBT charity.”

“The Okonjo Foundation Youth Shelters, yes.” Henry nods with a smile. “They were set up by my best friend Percy. Since then we’ve just grown and grown. It’s a wonderful opportunity and the fact that I got to do something I love to raise money for something close to my heart has been incredible. And the reception to the book is fantastic. I didn’t know so many people enjoyed poetry nowadays.”

“Well, that’s because your poetry is beautiful.” Alex assures him and he watches that pink blush creep up Henry’s cheeks and turn his ears. 

“You must be his number one fan, right Alex?”

“Oh, definitely. I’ve read every single one of them and there’s not one that I wouldn’t recommend to anyone. He’s been as busy as an athlete training for the Olympics these past months but it’s definitely all been worth it.” 

“You would say that, half of them were inspired by you.” Henry reminds. Alex throws a smug expression to the audience who laugh adoringly and Alex tries not to think about how strange it is to be so popular simply because people think your relationship is sweet. 

“I’m a perfect muse.” He says, a teasing tone pulling more laughs from the audience before him. It fills him with something indescribable, it feels like helium, lifting him up and up with his head among the clouds. 

“And do you have a favourite out of all of them?” Michael questions Henry curiously. “This book contains over fifty of your own works, is it possible for you to pick just one?”

Alex watches as Henry’s lips break out into a soft smile, like the answer is supposed to be a secret that he’s going to share with just this television show host, and not millions of live viewers. He waits on tenterhooks for the answer, because he finds he also doesn’t actually know the answer to that question. 

“Audacity To Love.” Henry says gently, his accent rolling around the words like a wave cresting the beach. 

For a moment there, Alex falls silent. He’s powerless to do much more than stare at the man sitting next to him. He’s read that poem, he knows exactly which poem it is. It’s as good as all the others but it’s certainly one of the most personal ones in there. And he  _ told  _ the world. Henry could have lied, could have said it was one about antiques, or trees, or that funny one about the blackbird in the window. But he doesn’t. 

“And yours Alex?”

“Olympic Gold.”

That draws Henry’s attention, his head snapping to Alex suddenly and he can feel slightly confused daggers being shot in his direction.

“Well then we’ll all have to keep those in mind when we read it.” Michael says with a grin. “Now, you said all the proceeds go to the Okonjo Foundation Youth Shelters? You recently bought a brownstone in Brooklyn to be closer to the NYC branch. Where do you think your next stop will be?”

“London.” Henry answers easily. “The shelter down there needs a little TLC, as they all do from time to time. I like to be close to where I will be working most, it means I can be as hands on as possible. So London will be our next project and Alex will come with me too, of course.”

“So, you finally get a look at British life, Alex? Sounds fun!”

“Honestly, it sounds great. Although I asked Henry if we could have an olympic-sized swimming pool, I figured dating royalty has to have its perks but  _ he  _ said--”

“It’s too cold, Alex.” Henry says. His foot finds the back of Alex’s and he kicks at his heel lightly. Alex tries not to laugh.

“-- It’s too cold. Y’all need better weather guys! You should try Texas sometimes. Hundred degrees and over, constantly.” Alex laughs and everyone laughs with him, except Henry who shakes his head in what everyone else will interpret as fond annoyance.

“It certainly sounds like the both of you work hard.” Michael praises them kindly.

“Thank you.” Henry answers, his voice jumping in before Alex can get a chance too. “And thank you for having us. I hope this book sells well, so we can reach out to more teenagers and children in need.” He says, turning to the camera naturally.

“Yes.” Alex manages, Henry turning to look at him quickly. “It has been an  _ Olympian  _ effort but it’ll all be worth it!” He says. He watches Henry’s face flicker, that notion of annoyance crossing his face before it’s replaced with a hard and fast press smile. Alex, again, tries not to laugh. 

“Okay, we’re going to go for a quick ad break now, but when we’re back we’ll be seeing what it really takes…”

Michael’s voice fades out, as off camera Henry and Alex are ushered off the stage and into the wings once more. Henry’s hand is tight in Alex’s as they go. 

Once they leave the direct glare of the lights, he feels a cold wash over him. Though whether that’s from the change in temperature or the sudden realisation that the man next to him might be about to  _ murder  _ him, he isn’t sure.

“Olympian effort?” Henry snaps out in the corridor. “Alex, you  _ know  _ it’s Herculean.” He tells him, a finger jabbing him in the chest to make his point.

Finally, Alex breaks down into a fit of laughter. 

“It’s not funny, Alex!” He tells him sternly, but Alex just breaks even more. 

Nora rounds the corner a moment later, her eyes wild and mischief somehow vibrating the air around her.

“Alex Claremont-Diaz!” She shrieks and Henry’s eyebrow raises in confusion. “Five! You got Five! In a five minute interview!” There’s a grin on her face to match Alex’s own and they both watch as realisation dawns on Henry’s face.

“I’ve been the cruel victim of some classic bet haven’t I…” Henry says as Alex finally manages to contain himself.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” He says, wiping watering eyes. “Blame Nora.”

“Oh, I will.” Henry assures. 

“Look! I didn’t think he could  _ do  _ it.” Nora tells him with a grin. “But five mentions of the Olympics in five minutes and all without anyone noticing. That’s impressive.” She says.

“ _ I _ noticed.” Henry points out.

“Well, of course you did. You don’t count. Your brain’s been hot-wired to the Rio Olympics since you set eyes on me.” Alex says, slinging his arms loosely around Henry’s neck. 

“You are insufferable.” Henry mutters under his breath as Alex shoots up those well-honed puppy dog eyes.

“But I had the  _ absolute audacity _ .” He rebuts quietly with a smirk. 

Henry rolls his eyes, his head dipping down to catch Alex’s lips in a gentle kiss. 

“Should have had me in on this bet.” He tells Alex, who’s eyebrow quirks a little at the idea. “I think I could talk about the Olympics all day long.”

“Not things that you would have wanted the whole world knowing though.” Alex reminds him with a chuckle and Henry shrugs a little. 

“Maybe not. But I have feelings of  _ Olympic grandeur _ .”

“Sweet, deep and meaningful… but it made as much sense as ‘Olympian effort’.” Alex says with a chuckle. 

“But more romantic than talking about Olympic swimming pools.” Henry says, finally releasing Alex from his hold and straightening his tie. 

“Ooh, touché.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Prompts are open; you can send a prompt via ask to my Tumblr absolute-worst-idea!


End file.
